Tensioning systems for tensioning lines, particularly belts or webs, utilizing a tensioning device to wind the tensioning lines have been used for many years. Systems of this type are typically comprised of an anchoring tensioning line, a threadable tensioning line, and a ratchet device. An example of an environment in which these types of devices are employed is in tightening lines around loads or cargo placed on semi-trailer flatbeds.
More specifically, prior art devices typically include a means to attach the proximal end of a first or anchoring tensioning line to a first end of the ratchet device and a ratchet system to wind the proximal end of a second or threadable tensioning line from the second end of the ratchet device. The distal end of the anchoring line is attached to a metal fastener such as a hook. The fastener attaches the anchoring line to one side of a support surface (e.g., one side edge of the flatbed trailer). The distal end of the threadable tensioning line also includes a metal faster such as a hook so that it can be fastened to the opposing side edge of the support surface (e.g., the second side edge of the flatbed trailer). The proximal end of the threadable tensioning line is placed over the vehicle load and threaded into the ratchet mechanism of the ratchet device.
The tensioning system of the ratchet device comprises a rotatable drive element serving to wind the threadable line, at least one ratchet wheel connected integrally in rotation to the drive element and exhibiting directionally oriented notches, and a pivot lever serving to introduce the rotary movement into the drive element, on which a drive pawl cooperating with the ratchet wheel is mounted slidably counter to the action of a spring, whilst the notches of the ratchet wheel are shaped so that they are retained firmly by a blocking pawl during movement of the pivot lever towards the first end of the device, whereas during the movement of the pivot lever towards the second end of the device, they are entrained via the drive pawl.
The means typically provided by the prior art tensioning systems for attaching the proximal end of the first anchoring tensioning line to the first end of the ratchet device includes a bolt, a nut, and, optionally, a sleeve mounted to holes at the first end of the ratchet device. Two wrenches are typically needed to remove the bolt and nut from the ratchet device. It is desired to remove the first anchoring tensioning line from the ratchet device without tools.
Therefore, there arises a need for a device to securely attach the proximal end of the first anchoring tensioning line to the first end of the ratchet device without tools. The present invention satisfies this and other needs.